dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Prometheus/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Prometheus |name4 = First Impact }} for 8 seconds |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |activeskill1 = Magic Recharge |flavora1 = The magical power in the atmosphere infinitely intensifies the power of Prometheus. |aEffect1 = Recover 180 "Magic" stacks and increase self damage by 458% and Single-target damage by 413% for 8.7 seconds. 12.2 sec |activeskill2 = Cataclysm (Magic/Far-Ranged) |flavora2 = Energy powerful enough to distort the surface of the world lingers on the battlefield. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 12400% damage to an enemy and increases their damage received by 44% for 6.9 seconds. 6.8 sec |activeskill3 = Magic Storm (Magic/Far-Ranged) |flavora3 = The volatile power of magic is gathered and unleashed, creating a magical storm that causes both the heavens and earth to tremble. |aEffect3 = When his "Magic" gauge is filled he consumes 10% of the gauge per second for 10 seconds inflicting 15840% damage to an enemy and additional damage to his stored "magic". During this phase, he is completely immune to all conditional effects and his "Magic" cannot be restored during this phase. 4 sec |passive1 = Resonance |flavorp1 = When the energy of magic power begins to resonate, uncertain fears shroud the battlefield. |pEffect1 = Increases by 440% and Skill Damage by 437% for self. |passive2 = Magical Element |flavorp2 = The value ofthe precious elements that make up magic power cannot be weighed against anything else on this world. |pEffect2 = Recovers 10 "Magic" per second. Also, increase self additional by 170% and Single-target damage by 280%. |passive3 = Magic Amplification |pEffect3 = Increase Prometheus' damage by 320%. For each additional enhancement, further increase his damage by 14%. |passive4 = Volatile Magic |flavorp4 = The more unstable the magic power, the greater its potential. |pEffect4 = When using 'Magic Storm', increase Prometheus' damage by 280%, his by 240% and increase Magic power gained by 15%, this effect can overlay up to 12 times and cannot be dispelled. |passive5 = Magic Rune |flavorp5 = The magical rune engraved on Prometheus's body grants the infinite power of magic to its bearer. |pEffect5 = Increase the maximum "Magic" stored and gained by 2x. Additionally, when using "Magic Storm", increase the damage inflicted to enemies by 2x and inflict 5x damage to Boss-type enemies. |passive6 = Condensed Magic |flavorp6 = The Magic Rune shines brilliantly as condensed energy is released. |pEffect6 = Increase Prometheus' additional by 992%, Ranged damage by 678%, and random additional damage by 724%. "Magic Storm" deals 8x damage to Boss-type enemies. Also, when Prometheus uses 'Magic Storm', he increases the damage of allied units by 92% and by 84%, with up to 12 overlays. |pEffect7 = Increase Prometheus' damage by 210% and by 240%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase his damage by 39% and by 46%. When using 'Cataclysm' against Boss-type enemies, deal 4x more damage. |material1 = Giant Prometheus |material2 = Gigantes Prometheus |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Prometheus }}